


Six

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: While Reiner and Ymir compare gaydars, Jean gets caught in the middle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since yesterday's warm-up drabble was sad, I thought I'd do something light and funny to make up for it. This might be the last drabble I post for a while because I'll be heading out of town soon, but hopefully you guys enjoy!

“How gay?”  
“Four.”  
“Guys, what the heck?” Jean pinched the bridge of his nose. What in the ever loving heck were Reiner and Ymir talking about?  
Reiner pointed at him. “A solid six.”  
Jean jumped, slamming his knee on the bottom of the table. What kind of dinner conversation had he walked into? He wanted no part of it.  
Ymir rested her chin on her hand and squinted. “I give him a 5.5. He’s in denial.”  
“Excuse me?” A rush of anger burned into his veins.  
“We’re comparing gaydars.” Ymir said. She turned away from Jean and pointed across the room. “How gay?” Her gaze fell on Eren, whose back was turned.  
“I say a 3.” Reiner let out a low whistle. “But he could be a wild card.”  
“Chaotic bisexual?”  
“Chaotic bisexual.” Reiner agreed. Ymir twirled her fork between her fingers. A smile flickered on her face. “What about Marco? How gay?” He asked  
Ymir dropped her utensil and folded her arms over the table, leaning forward. She sighed and squinted, rubbing her lips together. Either she was taking an exam, or trying to activate some unknown superpower. “A solid seven.” She announced, leaning back.  
“Seven?” Jean gapped. “You’re kidding!”  
“She’s right on the mark.” Reiner said. “Seven.”  
“No way!”  
“Have you seen the guy?” Ymir asked.  
“He’s my best friend!”  
“Mmm.” Ymir exchanged a smug look with Reiner. “They’re ‘best friends.’” She made air quotes around the phrase. Her eyebrows rose and fell suggestively.  
“I told you: He’s a six.” Reiner shrugged. “Though you were right about the denial part.”  
“Don’t drag me into this!” Jean protested.  
“I guess our gaydars are about even.” Ymir said. “And here I was expecting to show you up.”  
“I could be wrong about Eren.” Reiner conceded. “If I am, you might have me beat.”  
“In that case,” Ymir sat up and drew an air circle around her face. “How gay am I?’  
“You’re the amount of gay we compare everyone else to.” Reiner snorted. “You’re off the charts. A hundred out of ten.”  
“You’ve got me there.” Ymir said. “Spot on intuition.”  
“Hey! You two,” Jean waved a hand in front of them. “You know I’m not gay, right?”  
“The gaydar doesn’t lie.” Reiner tapped his temple.  
“Denial,” Ymir drug out the word, teasing him.  
“I’m not in denial!”  
“That’s what they all say.”  
“The two of you are insufferable.” Jean snapped. “I’m going to go sit with Marco.” He stood up, taking his food tray with him.  
“Remember Jean: He’s a seven!” Ymir called behind him. “Your chances are good!”

That night, he lay awake with the numbers six and seven stuck in his mind.


	2. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but write a sequel to this one. Sometimes you've just got to take a break and write something light hearted, you feel?

“Jean,” Marco leaned over the bars of his bunk bed, hips pressed into the rails. His hair flopped down into his eyes.

“Huh?” Jean looked up from the bed below. The barracks were full, it was almost curfew. A small candle burned on the wall to keep the room lit.

“Have you started on the homework?” Jean suppressed an internal groan. He’d thought joining the military would mean a free pass from such a torture device. He was wrong.

“Yeah.”

“Can I see your paper? I think I did this wrong.”

“Why’re you asking me? You’re the smartest in the class, save for Arlert.”

The bed closest to Jean creaked as Reiner sat down. “You know,” he said in a voice so low only Jean could hear. “I heard faking stupidity is a sign of flirting.”

Jean’s grip crumples his homework sheet. “Shut up.” He hissed.

Marco leaned farther over the edge of the rail. “Okay, fine. Will you at least tell me what you got for number seven?”

His heart skipped a beat. Seven. It was a coincidence, he told himself as he scanned his paper for the answer. It was just a number. There was no significance-

He froze. Eyes glossed over, he read his answer again. And again. And again.

It was still the same.

“Six. I got six.” The words stuck in his throat like glue.

“Really?” Marco rubbed his temple. “Dang. I really messed up.”

“Check with Armin. He’s probably more reliable than me.”

Marco pulled himself back onto his mattress. For a moment, it was silent.

“Hey,” Reiner said. “Have any of you ever noticed that certain things seem to always repeat themselves in your life?”

“Huh?” Marco stuck his head up. “What’re you talking about?”

“Like, when you know ten people named Emily? And they all play some sort of important role in your life? Like that, but it doesn’t have to be just names that repeat. They’re like symbols for your life that keep showing up - almost like a sign. Names, letters, places, people.” He paused, turning around so he could see Jean’s face. “Even certain numbers, right, Jean?”

His face went red. A spout of fire exploded in his chest. “Shut your damn mouth!” He jumped out of bed and shoved his paper into Reiner’s chest. It caught him off balance. Reiner grabbed the bed bar to steady himself. “Just leave me alone.”

Why was he so close to tears? Why did his voice threaten to crack when he spoke? Jean stormed past the rest of the beds. Everyone’s eyes were on him. Judging. Staring.

“Hey! I think you did number sit wrong. The answer’s supposed to be seven!” Reiner shouted behind him.

Jean slammed the door shut with enough force to shake the walls. Harsh laughter echoed from inside.

At least on the balcony he was alone. Cold air washed over him, cooling the heat of his skin. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Damn Reiner and Ymir for even putting the thought in his mind. If it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t be so paranoid.

“Stargazing?” Arm resting on the stair rail, chin on his hand, Marco stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Of course. Jean should have known Marco would come find him. If there was one thing Marco couldn’t stand, it was conflict.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jean snapped.

“So don’t,” Marco sighed. The wind rustled his dark hair. The moonlight glinted in his eyes. Jean had never known what color they were. Dark; but not black. Colorful, but not brown. “Talk about something else.”

“Like what?” Jean wasn’t the best conversationalist.

Marco shrugged. “We don’t have to talk at all.”

The silence was louder than any word. It wrapped around Jean’s mind and cast a shadow over his thoughts. Without words, there was nothing to distract him from the boy next to him. “Reiner thinks I’m gay.” He finally blurted out.

Marco laughed. It wasn’t much, just a single snort before he slapped his hand over his mouth. “Sorry, that’s not funny.” After a second to regain his composure he asked, “That’s what that was all about?”

Jean nodded.

“Well, are you?”

“No!” The word rushed out of his mouth before he thought it through. Marco’s eyes fell to the ground. For a second, it almost looked like he was disappointed.

“If you know for sure you aren’t, then why does it matter what Reiner says?”

“It’s not just that.” Jean scratched the back of his neck. A rising blush fought its way onto his face. “Ymir says I’m in denial.”

“But if you know-” Marco started again.

“That’s the thing!” Jean cut him off. His voice lowered, each word quieter than the next. A secret he didn’t want to admit. There was a quiver to his words. “I….I don’t know.”

“Oh.” Marco struggled for words. “You don’t have to know. It’s just a label - who cares?”

“Hm.” Jean rested his head in his hands.

“I’m serious. You don’t have to know. Not now, not ever. Maybe one day you will. Maybe not.” He paused. “But for now, let’s just look at the stars.”


End file.
